Changing the Tune
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Spencer Reid's neighbor is an attractive woman who knows what she wants, but Spencer kind of ruins it. Can he find a way to redeem himself in order to get the girl? Just a bit of lemony fun with a plot snuck in. Reid/OC


Disclaimer – I own none of the characters any part of Criminal Minds, it all belongs to CBS and the companies and people who produce it. Which is okay, I'd just take MGG. Swoon!

Summary – Spencer Reid's neighbor is an attractive woman who knows what she wants, but Spencer kind of ruins it. Can he find a way to redeem himself in order to get the girl? Just a bit of lemony fun with a plot snuck in. SR/OC

My apologies if there are any errors.

Warning – 18 and over _only _please. Rated M for sexual content.

_**Reid's POV**_

Ah, to be home. Well, if you could really call it a 'home'. It was a small, discreet twelfth floor apartment about twenty miles into the woods between Washington D.C. and Quantico, Virginia. It was an off-the-beaten-track little community that was nestled between the two busiest places in the U.S. No one really traveled through, unless they were lost, of course. We had a small general store, nothing too fancy, and a few larger houses that were on the outskirts. There were a few apartment buildings that were ten or more stories, but they were quaint and welcoming. My personal favorite place was Josephine's, a tiny diner right in the heart of town. They had great burgers and fries, something I rarely indulged in, but it was just what I needed after an excruciatingly hard day.

It was one of those days.

I sighed after lugging my bag and takeaway food into my apartment. I locked all six locks on my door and set the alarm system before putting the bag on the table and meticulously putting my things away in my bedroom. I walked through the four rooms in the apartment, paying close attention to every detail. I'd had quite a few small break ins over the years, mostly just curious people, meaning no harm, but you never knew. I'd set up hidden cameras, and I was surprised to see it was usually just younger kids, looking around the 'FBI agent's place'. Since then, I had installed a high-tech alarm system, worried that if a few youngsters could get in, how easy would that make it for someone who wanted revenge?

After making sure my books were all still in perfect alphabetical order, I left what I liked to call the 'library' and went into the kitchen. I wasn't upset that my burger was only lukewarm – Josephine's was really that good. I took my Styrofoam container and grabbed the only two things I actually had in my fridge – ketchup and a bottle of water – and went to sit in my sparsely furnished living room. I sat in the dark brown recliner closest the wall, opting to leave the television off. I didn't even know if I had cable anymore; I had never been interested in television, I preferred reading.

I had just taken a bite into my heavenly burger when I heard her start up. My next door neighbor, Sophie, was a professional cellist. She traveled a lot with the nationwide orchestra, had for about ten years. She was just shy of thirty and she'd been playing since she was six years old. Sophie was called a 'prodigy' by all the local papers in Chesapeake, Virginia, where she grew up with her mother, father, and six brothers and sisters. I only knew all of that because I'd done a background check, the same I'd done with the other forty or so people in my building.

I felt my eyebrows crease as her usual upbeat tempo was lessened into an almost depressing tune. She was sad, perhaps indecisive, I thought as the tune picked up before coming back down. Lonely, I finally decided; she was lonely. Perhaps she was feeling nostalgic about something, because the mournful tune she was playing made me want to call my mother to just say hi. I sighed, feeling concerned for the woman I typically had brief conversations with in the elevator up until about a year ago. We'd started spending the little time we had chatting about work and everyday life down at Josephine's. But mostly we talked in the elevator, and I hadn't seen her in over two weeks. And even then, I was more or less a bumbling idiot, heavy on the idiot part. For example, our last meeting was awkward thanks to my wonderful ability to stutter. However, as I recalled that last meeting, I suddenly flushed.

I had woken up late, so I was rushing around my apartment, throwing this and that into my travel bag. We were going to be working a case in Texas, and I was told to pack for at least a week, but we ended up staying nearly two. I had tripped over my own feet while I tried to run for the elevator, shouting at the person who just walked in to hold it for me. It was Sophie. I heaved in a few breaths and nodded when she asked me if I was going to the ground level. I looked at her to say thank you but she stole my accelerated breath away.

Sophie was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was 5'8 without heels, long, sleek black hair and neon green doe eyes. Well, technically her eyes couldn't be described as _neon_ green, because neon is only red in hue. But that's neither here nor there. She had fair skin that was flawless with only a few sparse freckles along her arms and shoulders. She was wearing a strapless black dress that didn't leave much to the imagination and two inch strappy heels. She was curvy with wonderful, full attributes, but her legs, stomach, and arms were that of a dancer, slim but sturdy.

In the eight years I had been living in that apartment, I ran into Sophie, who had lived there for five years, _maybe_ once every three months. I'd always enjoyed our conversations, though, and I often found her at Josephine's with a strawberry milkshake. We would sit and talk for hours and hours about everything and nothing. I kind of developed a little bit of a crush on her, but I always just told myself we were worlds apart. However, I had never seen her look like _that_. She had on black eyeliner and dark brown eye shadow, her plump lips stained red. I was taken aback by her straight, white smile when she looked at me.

"Hey, Dr. Reid," she said.

"H-Hello, Ms. Karachek," I stuttered back, forcing myself to look away from her.

She laughed quietly. "I've told you to call me Sophie at least fifteen times."

I smiled but didn't look at her. "Yes, and I believe that I've asked you to call me Spencer, or just Reid, the same amount."

It was our usual elevator banter, nothing serious.

"Where to this week?" she asked.

"Oh, to Texas," I said, glancing up to see how many floors we still had to go – we were only on level eight. "You?"

"Massachusetts," she said with a sigh.

"Going to be there long?" I asked.

"About two weeks," she said. "We have a few shows in Boston and then we're going up to New Hampshire, Vermont, and Maine."

"Quite the list," I said, looking up at the numbers again – level six. "Going to Josephine's?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on stopping at Jo's to get my fix before I leave," she said, giving me another smile that I only caught out of my peripheral. "What about you? Before or after?"

She knew my routine of getting Josephine's after a hard case.

I chuckled and smiled at her before looking away again. "Probably after," I said seriously. "I'm already late."

"Oh, bummer," she said with a sigh. "Well, if you'd like some company when you get back I'd –"

A horrible screeching sound rang out, cutting off Sophie's sentence and the elevator lurched. Her foot caved at the ankle and I instantly reached out and caught her around the waist. I held her against me as she squealed when the elevator jerked to a stop.

"Shh," I whispered, gripping her firm yet slim hips, "we aren't going to plunge to the bottom of an elevator shaft."

"And if we do?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's only a few floors, so we'll more than likely get a bump or two, but we wouldn't be fatally injured," I reassured her.

Sophie sighed and relaxed against me, her forehead resting against my chest as she heaved in a few deep breaths. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You are most welcome," I said.

I made to release her, as she seemed to be able to stand on her own, but then she pressed against me harder and looked up at me. I was about to say something I am sure would have been _absolutely_ brilliant, but she put her arms around my neck, rendering me speechless. Her bright green eyes met mine and she gave me that breathtaking smile.

"My hero," she said.

"W-Who?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Me? No, I just, I didn't really intend, you know, to do … that."

She laughed quietly, and I felt her hand brush a strand of my brown hair behind my ear and I stiffened against her, unsure what the meaning of all this was.

"You know, Spence," she said, chewing the corner of her lip, "you're really cute when you stutter."

"W-What? I don't… I stutter when I'm nervous," I explained. I felt my cheeks flame red with embarrassment and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Dr. Reid," she murmured, and I jumped when I felt her cheek against mine.

"S-Sophie?" I asked, too surprised to move.

Her cheek brushed against mine as she replied. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," I said instantly.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"D-Do _you_ make me nervous?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly. "A bit, yes."

"Why is that?" she asked lowly.

I spluttered for a moment, thrown off by her sudden change in tone. "I… I'm not entirely sure," I said. "You're quite close to me, and that unnerves me a little."

"Why?"

"Well… well because you are a very… a very attractive w-woman."

I reprimanded myself for stuttering over my words so much, but I just couldn't help it.

"I think you're attractive," she whispered.

Sophie pulled back and her bright green eyes met mine.

"You're eyes are beautiful," she said. "They're brown but with these spots of grey and green."

"T-Thank you," I said. "I like yours as well."

I was about to say something else, what exactly I'm not sure, perhaps ask her out on an official date, but the look in her eyes told me that I needed to intervene with what I knew was coming. It was too late, though. Sophie pulled me down and her soft lips met mine. I completely froze against her, never having really kissed too many women. She took over whatever I did not know and she pressed her lips harder into mine, forcing my lips to part and she plunged her tongue between my teeth. I followed her, ever the fast learner, my tongue following hers in a slow tango.

Heat radiated down my throat and stomach and settled there as I pulled her closer, wanting to feel the whole of her astonishing body. I felt her smile against my lips and she threaded her fingers into my hair, holding my head in place. I felt like I was spiraling out of control, my body's reaction to her becoming quite obvious. A low noise left her throat, and I assumed it was a whimper, but it jogged me back to reality. I pulled away from her and pushed her back, holding her at an arm's length.

"Spence," she started, but I cut her off.

"Th-This isn't right," I said breathlessly, my fast working brain putting together pieces of the puzzle as to why she would suddenly kiss me. "It's the closed in space, it rattles people, makes them do things they wouldn't normally do. It can come out in the form of terror, excessive happiness, violence, or even heightened s-sexual urges. I apologize for feeding into it, but this needs to stop before the elevator opens and you realize what a mistake this was. Don't feel bad, though, Sophie, it's very, _very_ common."

Sophie stared at me for a moment before stepping away from me. "Dr. Reid," she said quietly, "don't you _ever_ falsely psychoanalyze me again."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Her eyes darkened and she looked really angry. Before she could speak, the elevator jerked again and began moving downwards. I looked away from Sophie, hating the tension. Just as the doors opened, she stepped in front of me, forcing me to look at her again.

"I thought you were different, Spencer Reid," she said heatedly. "I thought we were one in the same – always too talented for our own good, looked down upon but then those same people count on us every day. I think you're attractive – gorgeous, really. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, but I can see that was not the right thing to do. I actually prefer enclosed spaces, it helps me to relax before I know I have to be on a massive stage, so you're little hypothesis of why I kissed you is so off base. I take what I want, Spencer; I don't just stumble through life doing what everyone else wants me to do all the time."

I had just let her walk away, too confused to put together something else to say. I stood there so long the elevator doors closed and that jarred me out of my stupor. I grabbed my bags, ran to my SUV, and sped the entire way to the B.A.U. The guys gave me a little crap, but Hotch was late, too, so we just briefed ourselves with the case and then we were off. I had been right; the case took a lot out of all of us. It was a pedophile who had progressed to murdering his victims after doing things to them I don't even want to think about.

I found myself thinking a lot about what Sophie said, and I was fairly pissed off. At first, I was mad at her for telling me that I basically stumbled through life and that I was underappreciated in my department. I didn't exactly have what people would call an 'active social life', but that wasn't who I am. I didn't need people and friends surrounding me all the time. I preferred the quiet; I liked to think and study and learn by myself. I have two parents who love me unconditionally and a group of people that I work with that I consider family, and I had the people down at Jo's, who were always there to lend an ear.

I paid close attention to the way my team treated me, and although they gave me a lot more grief about small things, they still listened to all the things I said. In the end, it was me who figured out who and where the killer was, and I was given the credit I didn't really want. They picked on me a lot, it was true, but I kind of deserved it. I was young, I was too smart for my own good, and I didn't have a life outside of work like they did. I took it in stride because I knew they never meant it as anything other than playful.

But then I was mad at myself, because I realized Sophie told me she wanted me, and I just told her that she was nuts. I understood why she said the things she had, because she usually caught me on my bad days. It was true that I was looked down upon, but it kind of comes with the territory of being the young one in the group. Then I started to think about the fact she had told me that's how she felt, and I started to feel horrible. I had her number but I didn't want to talk to her on the phone – it was impersonal and I was just too scared.

I finished my burger and fries, mulling over her words for what seemed like the thousandth time. There was only one part that really, _really_ bothered me. '_I take what I want, Spence,'_ she had told me. What does that mean? That I _don't_ take what I want? Was she implying that I wanted her and I just didn't take it when I had the chance? No matter how true that was, it still irritated me. The sad music floating through my walls didn't help either, because I started wondering if she was playing that because of me. She knew I could hear her, because I complimented her often.

I stood and threw away my containers, trying to decide what to do. I chewed my lip and drummed my fingers on the marble countertop, feeling unnaturally lonely. Sophie's words just kept replaying in my head, and I finally pushed away from the counter and deactivated my alarm before storming through my front door. I paused for just a moment when I reached her door, but I forced myself to continue forth. I'd been the submissive type my entire life, and today was the day I was breaking that. I knocked on her door and waited.

I heard the deadbolt slide out of place and my heartbeat increased, but I ignored it. The door swung open and Sophie's smile dropped when she saw it was me. She stood there in a white tank top and a pair of light blue pajama pants, her long hair in a sloppy bun atop her head. She looked stunning.

"What do you want?" she asked.

I suddenly felt nervous, unsure of myself. "I-I just…"

"You just _what_, Dr. Reid?"

She said my title and last name mockingly, and that set fuel to my dying fire of confidence. I grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against me.

"This."

I leaned down and crushed my lips against hers, silently hoping with every fiber of my being that she'd kiss me back. I couldn't help but smile triumphantly when Sophie put her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I deepened the kiss, walking backwards so we were in her apartment. I turned us, using my foot to kick the door closed, and then I pressed her against it, feeling my way along the doorframe before locking it. She smiled and formed her back against the door, allowing me to mold myself against her. I felt myself losing control and I pulled away, the lack of thought frightening me.

"Spence," Sophie whispered, kissing my cheek and down to my neck, which only made it worse.

"Sophie, I just… I hate not being in control," I admitted.

"You can control me all you want," she muttered against my neck.

I chuckled but then gasped as she placed wet kisses along my neck. "That is not what I meant," I said slowly.

"I know that," she said, her tongue tracing along my skin. "Just _feel_, Spencer. You know how to do that, right?"

I groaned as her teeth sunk into my flesh. "I'm learning," I gasped out.

Sophie giggled and put her lips right by my ear. "I'm not very well versed in this, but… I can try to help you through it."

"You aren't well versed?" I asked, confused.

She shook her head and pulled back to look me in the eyes. "Being a child prodigy, I haven't really dated much."

"Are you…?" I started to ask, but then stopped.

"A virgin?"

I nodded.

"Yes," she admitted quietly.

I smiled widely at her. "Well, being a genius, I've only actually been on one real date in my entire life… and that was with Morgan's mom after I lost a bet with Hotch. And one woman a few years ago but I never…"

She cut me off. "You're babbling."

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling ridiculous.

Sophie smiled but then her eyes turned serious. "I don't want this to be awkward."

"Me either," I agreed.

"But, Spencer… I…"

"You?" I prompted.

Her eyes did not quite meet mine when she spoke. "I want you."

I felt my eyebrows furrow. "H-How?"

Instead of replying, she pulled me down and her lips met mine in answer. I smiled and kissed her roughly, my tongue meeting hers in a battle for dominance. I was pleased when she quickly submitted to me, letting me control the kiss as her hands tangled into my hair. I pressed against her harder, loving the softness of her body. She groaned and I gripped her hips as her knee ran up the side of my leg. I pulled away from her, ducking my head to the side and placing open-mouthed kisses along her neck to her collarbone.

"Spencer," she breathed out.

I groaned, loving the way she said my name. I brought my hands higher, skimming the skin between her tank top and pants before lifting the hem of her shirt, my breathing increasing as I felt her creamy skin. Her hands left my hair and she raised her arms in a clear invitation. I paused for a minute before pulling back and taking the tank top from her body. I took the time to drink in the beauty of her full breasts and flat yet soft stomach, admiring her obvious curves. She only let me go on for a moment, and then she grabbed the bottom of my grey sweater and tugged at it. I met her eyes and she smiled reassuringly.

I mimicked her actions, raising my arms and letting her slowly remove my sweater and then my undershirt following quickly after. I wanted to apologize, to tell her I was sorry for not being as beautiful as she was, but as her fingertips traced my torso, I figured that she thought I was. I closed my eyes and focused on the wonderful heat that trailed after her fingers as they made incoherent patterns along my chest and stomach. I shivered as her nails skimmed my sides the same moment her lips met my collarbone.

"Sophie," I gasped out.

"Sorry," she said quickly and then pulled back.

I cupped her perfect face with my hands and smiled at her. "Don't apologize," I murmured.

She smiled widely and I tilted her head up before covering her lips with my own. Sophie's hands gripped my sides and she pulled me closer, both of us gasping as skin met skin. I reveled in the feel of her lithe body pressing against mine and I kissed her harder, nipping her bottom lip and smiling when she whimpered. Although I was feeling more confident, my hand still shook as I trailed it from her face, down to her neck, and then to her breast. I cupped the mound, enjoying the weight of it before massaging it gently. Acting purely on instinct, I ghosted my thumb over her puckered nipple and nearly jumped when she let out a breathy moan.

"B-Bedroom," she gasped against my lips.

I stepped back from her and grabbed her hand, walking backwards so I could continue to marvel at her astounding body. Once we reached the foot of her simple queen sized bed, I wasn't sure what to do. Sophie let my hand go and she met my eyes before slowly taking her pants down. My eyes instantly fell on her legs, which were long and toned. She wore a plain pair of white bikini style panties, and I had never seen anything so sexy in my entire life. She looked at me expectantly.

I think she realized I was too nervous to move, because she walked up to me and undid the belt to my brown dress pants. I let her take them down before clumsily stepping out of them. I watched in a state of shock as she climbed onto to the bed, laid on her back, and beckoned to me with her hand. I blinked at her a few times before following her lead. I kneeled between her spread legs, letting my hands roam the length of them, loving the supple flesh beneath my palms.

"Spencer," she breathed out.

"You're beautiful," I said, not quite meeting her eyes.

She didn't say anything as my trembling hands reached her underwear. I hooked my fingers into them, meeting her eyes and waiting for her to accept my advances. She smiled brilliantly and lifted her hips. I took them down her long legs, purposefully avoiding looking at the parts of her I had just uncovered. Sophie reached for me and I covered her body with my own, my lips finding hers. Her hands pushed at my briefs and I helped her, breaking the kiss for only a moment as I kicked them off completely.

"Sophie, hang on," I said, a coherent thought coming to me for the first time in nearly half an hour. "I don't… I don't… have anything."

"Top drawer," she said. "I was kind of… kind of hoping for this, I guess."

I smiled sheepishly and opened the drawer to her nightstand and I couldn't help but laugh. There were five different brands and sizes of condoms littering the drawer. I grabbed the one that sounded best and I opened the box, pulling out a string of colorful packages before ripping one off. I glanced at the back of the box, wanting to be sure as to how to put one on. She was patient as I opened the individual package, but she reached out and grabbed the condom.

"What are you –?"

I was stopped short as her small hand reached between our bodies and grasped my arousal in her hand. I choked on a moan as she stroked me once, twice, a third time.

"I think this might be a little small," she said.

My eyes widened and I flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, shit, Spencer, the condom, not you," she said quickly. "Trust me, you're anything but."

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm sorry," I said. "I'm not very good at this."

"Give me the green box," she instructed.

I did as she said and Sophie smiled before tossing the condom aside and unwrapping the other one. Her hand once against gripped me and she slid the condom in place. Her hands cupped my jaw and she brought me down for another drugging kiss. Her feet went to the backs of my thighs and I realized it was now or never. I pulled away from her heavenly lips and reached a hand between us, lining myself up.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," I said.

Sophie nodded and closed her eyes. I put my forehead against hers and slowly pushed in. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as she enveloped me, constricting so tightly that, in theory, it should have hurt, but it only caused a shot of pleasure to go down my spine. I paused as I reached her barrier and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the flash of pain on her face as I pushed through it. Her hands gripped my upper arms and I broke through, hating the whimper of pain that rang throughout the room.

I gasped once I was fully sheathed within her warmth, the sheer pleasure of it causing me to shake. Sophie put her arms around my neck and pulled me flush against her, taking on some of my weight.

"Shh," she murmured in my ear. "Just take a minute."

I nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," she said thoughtfully. "Are you?"

I nodded again. "Just getting used to it."

We laid like that for a while, just enjoying the feel of one another's bodies. I could have stayed that way forever, with Sophie's warm body beneath me, buried deeply within her. After what felt like hours, she began leaving open-mouthed kisses on my neck and I raised myself up, taking a moment to smile at her before covering her lips with mine. We kissed slowly, languidly, tenderly. Her heels dug into my thighs and I pulled back, gasping when her wet walls slid along me as I pulled nearly completely out of her before pressing back in.

"Oh, God, Spencer," she moaned as I cupped her breast again.

I groaned loudly as her legs went higher up before wrapping around my waist, forcing me even more deeply than I thought possible. I sped up my pace, the heaviness of her breathing spurring my movements faster and faster. Before I knew what was happening, Sophie arched beneath me as I lightly pinched her nipple.

"Spencer, oh, I'm going to…"

I increased my pace again, knowing she was about to come undone. I watched her face as her mouth popped open and a loud moan was torn from her lips. Her impossibly tight walls contracted around me and I followed her over the edge of pure bliss. A light burst from behind my eyes and I felt a tightening in my stomach before my world exploded. I made one last deep thrust into her body and her name fell from lips as my release took over my entire body.

Sophie wrapped her arms around my trembling body and held me close as small aftershocks continued to wrack our bodies. I kissed her shoulder, her neck, her lips. I adored the taste of her skin, and I didn't think I'd ever get enough of it. She smiled at me and nuzzled her face into my neck, taking a deep breath.

"Spencer, that was…"

"Not horrible, I hope," I said when she didn't continue.

She pushed on my shoulder to look into my eyes. "That was amazing."

I flushed and smiled nervously. "I couldn't agree more."

When my arms became tired, I slowly removed my body from hers and excused myself to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. I came back in and Sophie was beneath the light blue blankets.

"Come lay with me," she whispered.

I smiled and happily obliged. I climbed on the bed and settled beneath her covers before reaching for her. She turned on her side and I wrapped my arms around her as she molded her body against mine. As her head rested on my chest, I began to wonder how we were going to make this work. She was away just as often as I was, and I felt my heart clench within my chest.

"Sophie," I started quietly, but she cut me off.

"Don't," she whispered. "Don't ruin this. We'll figure out something, okay? We have phones and computers and we'll be home together sometimes."

I nodded. "Okay, Soph."

"But first," she said, looking up at me, "you owe me some Josephine's, seeing as you blew me off today."

I chuckled but she silenced me with a rough kiss. As her tongue met mine, I suddenly felt much more optimistic. And hours later, after we had rolled around in bed a little longer, I found myself watching her play her cello as bare as the day she was born, her dark hair cascading down around her shoulders and her eyes closed. I sat back with my book and smiled, noting that the tune had changed from sad to that upbeat tempo I had grown so very fond of.

_A/N – My first Criminal Minds fanfic! Woo! Please take just a moment out to review! Thank you!_


End file.
